Rewriting Fate Hyuuga SIOC fan-fiction
by LewtonSpoons
Summary: This isn't my 1st life my 1st life I died prematurely and didn't accomplish anything of note and now that I get to look back its sad how little I did with my life but in this one as Hyuuga Hizashi's 1st child the least I could do is spare Neji having to lose his father and live a a horrible lonely child hood and even if thats all I do but maybe just maybe I could do more. SI/OC
1. Chapter 1

Some people think that when you die everything finishes and that's the end of your story, others thought that you could be reincarnated that, you become something else, something new a whole new being separate to your previous life and personally I always thought this was dumb, I mean what's the point if you don't remember your past life you're a whole new being.

I see now that if you were reincarnated you wouldn't want to remember your past life especially if you left yours as in complete as mine, oh did I forget to mention that I died Tuesday 17th April 2018 and was reborn 18th April with a new name I couldn't quite place at the beginning and when I did it was like being hit by a truck. My name is Hyuuga Mugen weird name right yeah it is but what worried me the most right now it was my family name that set alarm bells of for me. HYUUGA I had only heard that name in this anime I had watched throughout my child name after an impossibly loud blonde-haired kid named Naruto, so yeah depending on when I was born I'm probably fucked.

I feel bad for my new parents I'd never had a child in my last life dying at the age of 20 I don't expect many people did so I wasn't sure if they cried as much as I was now and personally I blame my undeveloped body that I had very little control of at the time but after the major revelation that I had died and been reborn into a world so full of war at everyone's doorsteps I don't feel that bad about it after that thought I mean looking back at the anime and the way it was geared towards kids is kind of funny considering that the world is full of people whose professional career is being a Shinobi, a ninja, a professional killer no matter how they painted the picture in the anime it was a dangerous world where only the strong shinobi survive to see old age.

My first 6 months in this new world past in a blur constantly filled with my bodies need to sleep or cry for 16 hours a day I didn't get to do much and this only fuelled my anxiety, I still didn't know when I had been born was it before Naruto or after if it was after then I wouldn't be able to do anything he could be out fighting in the 4th shinobi war and the Shinju trees tentacle vines could come and wrap us all up at any given time. After a few months I stopped crying all the time and gained better control of my body I'm sure my parents were relieved with this as now instead of just seeing blurry giants about all the time I could actually make out there faces my mother no I couldn't call her that that belonged to someone else my Kaa-chan looked almost like any generic Hyuuga would long perfect strait hair pupil less Byakugan eyes but let me tell you she looked more beautiful than any Hyuuga I had ever seen in the anime her eyes shone with a positive radiance and I could see the adoration she had in her eyes.

She looked at me the slight tint of lilac in there only made her look more beautiful, long flowing shiny hair and let me tell you the anime didn't do a Hyuuga's hair justice I could feel how soft and smooth it was when I reached out and grabbed it, she had a slightly round cute face like a lot of Asians seemed to have back in my old world.

My Tou-san as the Japanese called their fathers I had to do a double take for a minute because I looked up at the figure that stared down at me looked exactly like a younger Hiashi Hyuuga the double take however was because I realised something else, that my Tou-san was not Hiashi Hyuuga no he didn't have that seal on his head however his brother did, Neji's tou-san did and apparently mine as well his name is Hizashi Hyuuga brother to the clan head and at some point sacrificial pawn in a game of political chess between nations.


	2. Chapter 2

Hyuuga SI/OC Fanfic Chapter 2

Eventually I calmed down after learning the fact that my tou-san was going die as horrifying as that is I'm sure I almost gave them a heart attack and I really didn't want that. They put me to bed but even then I couldn't sleep, I mean how could I had learnt that a member of my new family was going to die, you might being thinking but wait a minute I thought they weren't going to replace your old family and they still aren't replacements but that doesn't mean I can't have new family new people to care for to live for and after living with him for nearly 9 months now having them look at me with such love no matter how much I cried and fussed they still loved me and for that I couldn't help but feel the same way.

The months slowly passed by and eventually stopped weeping over what could happen in the future I don't know when for all I know I could have taken Neji's place as I still hadn't figured out what era I was in I at least knew it was before or in the very early stages of what could be considered canon Naruto because if I did replace Neji he was only give or take a year or so older then the rookie 9 and so for all I know the Kyuubi attack could happen tomorrow.

The months soon started to trickle by and before I even knew it was my 1st birthday, it was a small affair a few other members of the Hyuuga branch family came by and I'm pretty sure I might have caught a glimpse of my Uncle Hiashi but if so he didn't stay round for long because even if I was his nephew I was still only a branch member of the Hyuuga clan and he was the clan head at this point. A few other people from outside the clan came most I didn't recognise however a few that did allow me to gain insight into what part of the timeline I was a part of. There was a woman with long fiery red hair and in the anime, there was only one women in Konoha who should have hair like that, she seemed to be talking to my Kaa-san but soon enough her attention seemed to switch over to me and when she turned around it only confirmed my thoughts on who it was. She had a round face, light violet coloured eyes a couple of bangs framing either side of her face and to me she looked like one of the prettiest women I had ever seen and the anime Kushina had nothing on who I was looking at now. She was followed by my kaa-san and another women who before I had passed off as some other non-descript passer-by however when they turned around and I could see who they were my 1st thought was oh my god there fat but I quickly realised that wasn't the case because unless they went on a major diet before they appeared in the anime then I was currently staring at a heavily pregnant Mikoto Uchiha and that allowed me to come to the conclusion of where I was almost exactly in the timeline so considering the fact my tou-san is still alive I didn't see a baby Naruto or Sasuke about with that and the fact Kushina isn't pregnant like Mikoto and she's about in the village because she dies around 30 minutes after giving birth to Naruto it means that Mikoto is currently pregnant with what I suspect is Itachi Uchiha which basically means considering Mikoto is very close to giving birth I'm just over a year older than Itachi.

If anyone has any idea how they want this story to go leave your ideas in a review and it is very kindly appreciated thank you anyone which has read this so far.


	3. Chapter 3

Hyuuga SI-OC – Rewriting fate chapter 3

With the revelation that I was in a time period during the 3rd Shinobi world war or just before and that I hadn't replaced Neji, I wasn't sure if it was a good one or not. Now that I had a rough estimate of what time period I was in it would help with any plans I could come up with, however I couldn't be completely sure exactly when I was because I couldn't remember whether Itachi was born just before or during the early stages of it. I knew that Itachi's dad took him out to a battlefield when he was around 3 or 4, not that it matters much as it doesn't help me find out what time it ends, all I know is that it's some time before Itachi becomes a Genin.

Damn all these surprises don't seem to be good for my baby body along with the mental stress it seems like it's time for me to go to sleep and there isn't much I can do to stop it and so just like that I fall into a dreamless sleep.

Time skip – 1 month

Since the night of my 1st birthday party time seems to have gone quickly and I have had a lot of time to think about plans I may have concerning this world one of which is too just disappear when I'm old enough to some remote secluded corner of this world and let things play out. I mean they turn out alright in the end. However, I soon discard that considering the amount of sacrifices that happen to achieve that goal, one of which is my not little brother yet. So I scrapped that plan and had to try thing of some way I could make a positive impact in this world and change things for the better, I was soon broken from my musings when my ever loving Kaa-san entered the room seemingly in a rush. Not saying a word but preparing to leave I didn't know where we were going but it seemed like it must be important considering my Kaa-san was taking me with her not leaving me with another branch member considering my Tou-san was out on what I assumed to be a mission.

Soon enough we were rushing through the rooftops with me cradled in my Kaa-san's arms with everything a blur to me. Soon enough we reached a massive building filled with the stench of numerous sterile substances along with a coppery smell. I soon deduced we were in the hospital and horrible thoughts soon filled my mine was Tou-san hurt did he die, soon enough we came to a halt and I could finally eye my surroundings. I made out a familiar blob of red and soon deduced who it was, I mean who else had that lovely hair.

My Kaa-san soon approached her, and they started talking about something that was hard for me to understand however, I could make out a few bits and pieces "How long … only a few minutes …. She's ok she said she wants … to help deliver the baby". Wait what "she" "deliver and "baby"? so it wasn't my Tou-san in there that was a relief but then who was it and why would they want my mum to help deliver a baby why not a doctor of med-nin? Soon enough I was pawned off too Kushina who gently took me in her arms and started rocking while my Kaa-san disappeared. 'Oi get back here' I thought I wanted an explanation of what was going on, soon enough Kushina seemed to notice my discomfort and seemed to be trying to comfort me, I turned my attention to her and once I got a good at her did I notice how young she seemed to be, I mean I knew she was young but damn she looked to be only about 16 and she was supposed to give birth to Naruto within the next 4 to 5 years . Damn she was young when Minato was forced to seal the Kyuubi into Naruto and they were subsequently impaled my Kurama, I mean considering the world I'm in it shouldn't be that surprising. Snapping out of my thoughts it seemed that Kushina was trying to talk to me about something "… and so the reason you Kaa-san is here is because she's one of her best friends and is a medic-nin trained by Tsunade even if it was only for a couple of years she became one of the best in Konoha along with the help of her Byukagan. Its really a shame more Hyuuga don't become medic-ninja considering how good they could become". Ok so that really peaked my interest my Kaa-san was a medic ninja trained by Tsunade and I seemed to miss out on who exactly she was helping deliver a baby for, curse my attention span and getting lost in my thoughts.


End file.
